Warmed Milk
by muishiki
Summary: Cooking lessons and the perils involved... Complete, WAFFY little piece i unearthed from a long time ago that never got published.


Warmed milk.

"And so, until we can find a better time, the marriage will just have to be postponed. Is that understood?" Soun took a drag on his cigarette, and exhaled a cloud of smoke with a sigh. Why was it so difficult to actually get these two married? That line of thought was almost enough to throw him into despair, and he was in no mood to deal with that right now. Brutally squashing any continued thought in that direction, he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Yes, father." Akane meekly said, looking at her hands in her lap. She vaguely heard Ranma answer to the affirmative, but right now, she was engrossed in the lines and calluses on her hands.

"Yes, Mr. Tendo." Ranma managed to sneak a look at Akane. Meekness was seldom a quality she exhibited, and thus Ranma noticed. Of course, it was probably related to everything that had happened yesterday, like if the fact that they almost got married but had the ceremony ruined. And that he still had two more fiancés to worry about. Ranma seemed to attract all sorts of psychos, intent on either defeating him or marrying him. Plus the fact that half of those intent on destroying him chose to do so by abducting or holding Akane hostage. Fun.

"Come on Ranma, we are going to be late for school!" Grabbing their lunches, the duo ran out the door. Ranma ran next to Akane. It was a very pleasant change, for once. It was surprising, but not completely unexpected. For some reason, both of them had been very restrained since yesterday. The whole wedding... She did not want to go there now.

For his part, Ranma was on extra alert today. He knew, simply because of the nature of his life, that things were about to get very unpleasant. He had realized that nothing would be the same after Akane gently nudging him back to consciousness on the dojo floor, long after all the guest had left. The status quo had been disrupted; he would be married today if... if he had told Akane what he had admitted to himself at Jusendo. He lo...liked... no loved damn it! He could hardly even think about it. Just the very mention of the word "like" and especially "love" in the same thought as the word "Akane" made him scared. Being scared, and especially the love part were very, very new experiences for him. He had never known something like this. The fact that he loved Akane made him scared, frustrated, and unsure. Ranma was always confident. Just not about this. The upside, of course, was that he was happier in Akane's presence than he had ever been. He just couldn't tell her that.

To live with out her... since Jusendo, and during the entire trip back to Japan, he began to consider it for the implications. And yesterday, when she had been in her wedding dress... For the first time, he had some inkling of what possibilities the future held. Akane and he, married and living together until "death do us part". He liked that picture.

Ranma stopped running just in before he rounded the corner that lead to the front gate of Furinkan. They were actually early! Akane ran on for a few paces before she realized that Ranma had stopped.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Akane asked, pensively.

"Are you ready for this? I mean, you know how rough it is going to be in there?" Ranma jerked his head in the direction of the school. Walking up to Akane, he stood in front of her and took a deep breath. Got to start somewhere, he smirked in his mind. Very slowly and deliberately, he reached forward and lightly held both of her hands in his. He also immediately blushed a BRIGHT red and looked at the ground. Why had he never noticed how interesting the asphalt was before?

Akane, very shocked, and very red, also noticed how many things of interest the ground held. Like the ants crawling between her shoes, and the crack to her left, and the one by Ranma's foot. Then what he had said registered. Her head snapped up, eyes wide. Ranma managed to look at her face, seeing the horror register in her eyes. God, he thought, I could look into her eyes forever...

"Oh my God, Ranma. I hadn't thought about school... What" she swallowed nervously, "are we going to do?" Ranma was sure that the worry on her face mirrored his.

"I don't know, but we are going to have to, uhmm... stimngngmg" he trailed off, mumbling his last words.

"What?"

"I said, uhmm... We're going to have to... stick together." He trailed off, quite lamely, and felt his face go thermonuclear. From the look on Akane's face, and the squeeze his hands got, he decided the embarrassment was worth it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm scared, Ranma."

"Me too. Me too." Moving away from her reluctantly, the rounded the corner and headed for the gates. It was worse than he had expected.

* * *

"Well, you have to admit, everyone at school certainly enjoyed 'our wedding attempt'. But I do have to admit the betting on the next one was a little excessive."

Ranma felt like he had just finished fighting Saffron, Lime, Mint, and Herb. With his hands tied, and blindfolded. His friends at school had been merciless. He was sure Akane hadn't had it any easier. After walking through the gate, they had been immediately assaulted by practically everyone in Furinkan. The questions, jokes, and comments hadn't ended until class started. Of course, they would start up as soon as the teachers left the room. The actual class time did not offer reprieve either, as note after note was passed to him, or shoved in his locker outside the room. Whenever class ended, and he went to get a different book, he could be sure to find at least 30 notes from different people. Every period. He had six periods in a day.

He hadn't been able to talk to Akane all day, even during lunch. The gossipmongers wouldn't leave them alone. Ranma's friends wouldn't let him eat alone. He never answered any questions regarding his relationship with Akane, but unfortunately, it seemed that was all anyone wanted to talk about (with the exception of a Nabiki. She was making a killing describing events after people had left.)

"Not that bad? Are you crazy? Do you know what questions I got asked? Do you?!" Akane was either on the verge of a very violent rampage, or tears. Maybe both. She really hoped that Ranma didn't do something to get her pissed right now. Well, maybe it wouldn't be THAT bad, but she still wanted to talk to him. Especially about what he did this morning.

In reply, Ranma simply opened his bag and showed her the hundreds of letters he had received. Pick one out at random, he slowly unfolded it and began to read. "After you regained consciousness, did you ever get to 'do it' with Akane?" he balled it up and tossed it in the air. A quick ki blast later, it was nothing more than ashes on the wind. He chose another on at random "So, what did you do to Akane in China to make her agree to marry you? You wolf! I am jealous!" This one also disintegrated into a pile of ashes after a ki blast took it in mid air.

"Let me guess. You got asked a lot of question along that vein, as well as some more reasonable ones. Then you got a lot of REALLY weird questions. Like 'if you married Ranma, would you sleep with his girl form?' and such?" Ranma asked, walking slowly beside Akane and staring up into the sky.

Akane answered with a sigh. "How long do you think this will go on?"

"Don't know. It should die down in a couple of weeks, or until you get kidnapped again..." that caused them both to emit a small, mirthless chuckle.

"You know," Akane began, "I never really thought about it. You are still you, even when... even as a girl." She finished quietly.

"Does it bother you?" This had also bugged Ranma considerably. He needed to know. If she could live with it, then, maybe he could too. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was kind of attached to his ability to change.

"Not... No. It did. But it doesn't any more. I stopped caring a long time ago. Does it, umm, worry you that I don't... care about that?" They were talking very softly. Walking a little closer to him, Akane hesitantly took his right hand in her left.

"Well, you told me often enough that I thought you hated the idea of marrying a 'sex-changing perverted jerk.' Most of the time, I wanted the cure for myself. I don't know when it changed, really, but after a while, I guess I also wanted to be cured for... for you. I realized in China however, that no cure was worth what it might cost."

The last statement had been a near whisper. Unsure of whether or not to continue, Ranma licked his lips and shut up. He had been concentrating very hard on keeping any taunts from accidentally escaping. He had not had an argument with Akane yet. Granted, school didn't give them an opportunity, but he liked just being able to talk. Also, after the torture of school, he really didn't feel like making things worse. He hadn't held up to well to the barrage. Akane must surely be in even worse shape than he, judging by the outburst just a minute ago.

This was getting really unusual, thought Akane. Here was Ranma, holding her hand, and telling her things that she only heard him say in her more... um... romantic dreams. Not that she ever thought about Ranma like that. Well, not too often. Ok. Some. Yeah, right, whom did she think she was trying to kid? It was increasingly difficult to just deny everything. But like Ranma, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. He had just admitted that he wanted to be a man for "her".

"What 'cost'? Is there something I should know?" Taking a look at her surroundings, Akane recognized the area. They would be home shortly. She was extremely worn out right now, and a nap sounded very, very nice. But to actually talk to Ranma, and not get angry... This was a rare treat, and like all treats, would end too soon. She sighed.

Ranma didn't answer. They continued to walk until the gate to the dojo was in sight. "What 'cost,' Ranma?" She was starting to get annoyed, because he still hadn't answered when they reached the gate. Squeezing her hand, he spoke softly but firmly.

"I realized I could lose you."

* * *

When the two walked into the living room, they were still holding hands. Both were blushing furiously, as well. Kasumi welcomed them home. "Want any tea, crackers, or snacks? I just made some fresh cookies!" Kasumi beamed. Ranma loved her cookies.

"Um, actually, I really need a nap right now. School was... worse than usual today." That said, Akane headed to her room.

"Oh my! Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. But it can only get better, right? I think I am going to have to pass on the snacks. I really just need to rest right now." Still stunned by Ranma's admission, Akane slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She was still really upset about school, but her mood had been lifted considerably by what Ranma had said. Smiling, she headed up the stairs to her room. She really needed to think about a few things.

* * *

After her nap, Akane crossed the hall and opened the door to Ranma's room. She noticed the open window and slowly closed the door. She was still very puzzled by her talk with Ranma. This is one of the few times that she could remember they had actually, well, talked. And what he had said. This needed some careful thought. If this disaster could help them actually get along better, maybe it was worth it. She still felt groggy from her nap. It was amazing how draining school had been.

Ranma was startled awake by the sound of wood hitting the roof tiles. Years of training made him able to wake instantly, but he thought he recognized that sound. He kept his eyes closed, and just listened. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Akane hoist herself on the roof.

"Ranma, wake up. It is almost time for dinner."

With that, he bolted up right. How long had he been asleep? Unusual for him to just lose track of time like that... Then he noticed that Akane looked like she had just woken up as well.

"What about you? You don't look even partially awake yet." Stifling a yawn unsuccessfully, he watched as Akane did the same.

"mmm... I woke up not too long ago. Dinner's going to be ready soon. I just want to tell you." She hadn't even bothered to change out of her school uniform. Plopping down beside the sprawling figure of her fiancé, she looked down at the pond. The sun was just starting to set, and the reflection off the water was a brilliant gold.

"It's been a weird day, hasn't Ranma?" A grunt was his only reply. She looked at him. He was lying on his back, arms at spread from his sides, looking like he had just fallen backwards and hadn't moved since.

"Want to go to dinner? Your dad's going to eat it all if we don't hurry."

"Ain't hungry."

Wow. Ranma almost never passed on food. Still, while they were alone up here... She wanted, no needed to ask him about what he said earlier.

"Ranma. About... what you said earlier. About losing...me. Did you really mean that? Or are you going to deny it like what you said at Phoenix Mt.?" Not a good time to get angry, Akane. Calm.

"I." He stalled. Maybe if he tried a different tact? "Akane, do you ever get scared?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Why? Doesn't everyone?"

"I never get scared. Well, cats don't count. Outside of cats I never get scared."  
"SO? What is that supposed to mean. I know Mr. High and Mighty Invincible Martial Artist Ranma Saotome is unbeatable, but your telling me he never gets scared?" She was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't he just answer her question, for once?

"Just listen to me, for a change. Damn it, ever time I try to explain something, no one listens!"

"Because you never have anything to say! Just answer my question!" Here he was, saying he tried to talk to people? HA! That was rich! Only thing to ever come out of his mouth was an insult, or a lame attempt to explain a situation that was clearly his fault!

"I am trying, but you won't listen! Kuwaikunee!"

BAM!

"Oh, Akane. We heard a rather large thud! Is everything going to be alright?" Kasumi finished dishing rice for Genma, and closed the lid to the rice cooker.

"Ranma won't be joining us for dinner. He is out right now. Should be back in a few hours."

"In that case, he won't mind if I eat his food! His loss!"

* * *

Ranma had messed up. All that work to try and keep insults from slipping out, blown in an instant of frustration. Not to mention the fact that the damn mallet Akane had hurt like hell. When he finally managed to pull his head out of the tile, he looked up. It was night. The moon was very high in the sky. He must have been unconscious for some time. Sitting up, he instantly regretted having done so. Groaning, he fell back to the tiles. Maybe when his head stopped swimming, he'd go find some food.

* * *

Akane couldn't sleep. Well, more than that. She couldn't sleep because she felt a very unfamiliar emotion. Guilt. During dinner, she had gone over her abortive attempt to talk to Ranma. That jerk! He had dodged her question, but he had been talking, at least. Or rather, trying to explain something to her. Of course, as usual he had insulted her, and of course, she had reflexively bashed him with her mallet. That is why she felt guilty. Which was strange, because she very rarely felt guilty when she sent him into orbit or oblivion. Why did she now? "Because you love the jerk." She answered herself out loud.

Getting up, she decided to go to the kitchen for some hot milk. Only this time, she was sure it would turn out potable. You can't mess up hot milk, right?

In the kitchen Ranma was searching for some ice (and food) for his rather sizeable lump on his noggin. Cursing uncute tomboys under his breath (and cursing more for the pounding that it caused in his head) he silently prepared a small meal from leftovers. (Which was surprising. Usually there was never anything left. Hmm. Maybe his Kasumi had made extra? Or could his old man not eat everything in sight?)

"In case you're wondering, I managed to save some for you." Walking into the kitchen in here yellow pajamas, Akane walked over to the refrigerator. Pulling out the milk (and Tabasco, soy sauce, baking powder, baking soda, some weird gelatinous substance that moved _before_ she touched it, and some assorted vegetables, meats, and any thing she could find in the cabinet) she walked to the stove. Sitting on the counter, Ranma was slowly putting ice cube into a rubber bag.

"Ahmm... Akane, what are you making? Some kind of meat pie, or something?"

"No, stupid. I am making warm milk. Why, want some?"

"Not if you intend to add all of that!"

Talking louder now, Akane slammed the milk on the counter. The sound made Ranma wince.

"Are you trying to say I can't cook? Just admit it now and take your beating!"

Ranma winced again. "Could you please keep it down? I have a splitting headache from your last 'beating'."

Just then, Akane noticed the icepack on the back of his head. Talking softly, Akane began "Ranma, I, err..." Dropping her voice even softer, and talking in a rush, she finished, "Iamsorrythatihityouearlier."

"What? I couldn't hear what you said."

Still talking softly, she repeated, "I am sorry I hit you earlier."

"Really Akane. I can't understand if you mumble. Plus this ringing in my ears isn't helping..."

Almost shouting now, Akane blurted out, "I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR HITTING YOU EARLIER!"

This produced yet another wince from Ranma. "Don't worry about it... I said something I shouldn't have."

At this, Akane lost her anger. Did she hit him too hard again? Ranma never admitted he was wrong!

"Ok, where's my Ranma? What have you done with him? I want him back, now!"

"Nobody did anything to me. Don't you ever get sick of hitting me for saying something stupid?"

"Honestly?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, honestly."

Akane hemmed and hawed for a bit, and finally smiled.

"Actually, No."

Ranma's jaw dropped. Maybe Akane saw him as nothing more than a punching bag. Maybe it was one sided. Maybe she didn't love him... but if that were true...

Akane continued, "But I really don't like to hit you if I can avoid it. But you have to admit, sometimes you really do deserve it." Still smiling, she walked closer to Ranma and gingerly reached up to touch his head. "Did I hurt you bad?"

"Naw. You've given me much worse. It is just the bloody headache. Umm... Akane, do you know what goes into warm milk?"

"Not really, but I should be able to tell when it is done. I have all I need right here." Gesturing to all the assorted soaps, sauces, vegetables, spices, meats, and baking products, she reached for a large (really large. 15 gallons or more) pot.

"Umm. Do you want me to tell you? Ya know, to err, kind of speed things up?"

"Yeah. If you think it will help."

"Milk." Answered Ranma.

"Yeah, I KNOW that, stupid. What else?"

"That's it. Just milk. You put it in pot and heat it. Just milk."

"Really? Are you sure? I could have sworn Kasumi put stuff in it..."

"Have you ever seen her make it?"

"Well no, but..."

"Trust me, Akane. Just milk. I can make it, if you want." Hopping off the counter, Ranma started to put the various ingredients back in the fridge.

"No, I want to make it. Can't be too hard right?"

"You would be surprised. Milk burns very easily. Unless you have done it before, you might not realize it till too late."

A bit miffed, Akane started to put the milk back. "Oh well, it was just a thought... I don't want to make a mess."

Ranma could tell that the fact she couldn't boil water upset her. But she really was hopeless in a kitchen. No reason to discourage her, though. Well, not too much. If he was the taster, maybe he should more actively discourage her. Hard to see how that would happen, but hey. You never know.

It was then that Ranma realized something.

Encouragement. Everyone needed approval. He did, even at something he was good at. Martial Arts. Even though he had long passed the level that his fathers approval could make him try harder, it still felt good to be complemented.

In a flash of inspiration, Ranma realized that Akane just need someone to really teach her. She needed a teacher with an iron will and a stomach of even sterner stuff. Only trouble was, that meant him.

"Akane, you want to learn how to make hot milk? I could teach you, if you wanted..." He knew he was going to regret this. He just knew it.

"Really? Would you!?!!" But then again, with the look she was giving him, maybe he wouldn't.

* * *

Much later. I really mean it, MUCH later.

Bleary, weary, and very red-eyed, Ranma-chan watched the horizon lighten through the window. Good thing the faucet had been running when that fire started...

"Ok, Akane. We have already gone thru the entire gallon of milk. This is the very last cup. You are getting much better though. The last batch was actually potable! Only slightly burnt." Ok, maybe slightly was a slight exaggeration, but it actually had been... normalish. He'd had worse camping. Which wasn't saying much, but it still was a definite improvement.

"Remember, just watch keep a close eye on it, and low heat. Ready?"

A red-eyed, disheveled Akane poured the milk in the pot (how Ranma managed to get it clean after her first couple of attempts, she couldn't guess) and slowly turned on the stove. Why she hadn't realized that the numbers corresponded to heat settings! Wow! The things she had learned tonight!

Closely watching, she stirred the milk with her spoon. After a couple of minutes, some film stuck to the metal.

"Ranma, I think it's done." Oh please Oh please Oh please Oh please Oh please!

"Ya know Akane, I think you're right. Congratulations, you have just made your first serving of warmed milk!" whew. Thought that would never end.

"You have to take it off the heat. It is still cooking, Akane."

"Whoops! Almost forgot! Thanks, Ranma!"

* * *

Still Later.

Sitting side by side on the porch, mugs of warmed milk in hand, Ranma and Akane watched the sunrise.

"Not bad Akane. Maybe we can try something a little more complex next time, like pasta."

"You mean you still want to teach me? Why?"

"Maybe I will tell you later. Right now, I just want to watch the sun." Even with the fire, and the other things that had happened, Ranma had loved being with Akane. Just to stand next to her as they watch the milk burst into flames... Ranma thought about tonight. They hadn't argued. They had gotten along really well. Why couldn't things be like this on a regular basis?

"Ranma, will you answer my question now?" Startled from his revere, he replied, "What question was that?"

"You know. What I asked you before I knocked you out."

"Oh, you mean if I really said what I meant about losing you?" He grew quite. "I meant it with all my heart." He watched as the sun began to climb over the horizon. "But we had better get ready for school now. You know what kind of comments our eyes will make for. 'honeymooners!' I can just see it now."

Pulling a very groggy and wildly smiling Akane to her feet, Ranma held her hands like he had in the morning yesterday.

"Ranma... I don't care."

"Nor I." With a sudden grin, he swept her into a hug, looking into her eyes.

"I just wished they would wait till it were true."

At this, Akane turned a very interesting shade of red. "Ra.. Ranma!! What if our dad heard that?" Quickly looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Akane, remember when I asked you if you ever got scared?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I lied. Two things scare me. Out side of cats, only thing that scares me is the thought that I won't be spending my life with you. I just don't know how to tell you that."

"Silly Jerk. Why didn't you tell me that earlier? It's ok though. I couldn't tell you, either."

In such close proximity, and the fact that Ranma had his arms around her, coupled with the fact he had admitted he couldn't live with out her, made what happened next almost inevitable.

Thoughts fled as they kissed.

Of course, they should have realized that most important moments in their life where public domain.

Ever seen a deer in headlights?

What about Ranma and Akane, in mid-kiss, in Nabiki's flash bulb?

"Boy, I am going to be rich when school hears about this!"

As she ran to school, a very stunned Ranma and Akane realized what just happened.

"NABIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The end.

* * *

I just realized that this story was sitting on my computer. I got the google desktop search (AMAZING - if you don't have it, get it. really, really good), and was experimenting with it when i found this story, way back in the archives. This was the FIRST story I ever attempted with the Ranma series, judging from the commentary, from late in my high school or early college days (not to reveal my age or anything, but that makes this... oh about 6 years old?) I never did post it, and looking back, i think i did a pretty good job with it, given my tender age. Either I haven't changed that much since then, or i've always been good... (hheheehe... sorry. i couldn't resist).  
  
I don't know if you like it, but here it is anyway. I might get around to re-writing some of the other stories at some date, if I can. I particularly want to work on 'short and sweet' - lots of potential. Also, I'll be finishing "The Four Truths" sometime soon - be prepared. That seems to be my most popular work - and I always appreciate questions and comments. Flames used to cook.  
  
This was my original disclaimer all those years ago...

This story takes place immediately at the end o' volume 38 of Ranma ½. For those of you who haven't read it, the short of the story is Ranma defeats Saffron, and in the process, Akane almost perishes. Ranma holds her in his arms, and (here it is very unclear if he talks out loud or only thinks) admits he loves Akane.

At the end of the volume, Akane and Ranma are about to get married (dressed to the T, I might add) sitting in Akane's room having a discussion over whether or not Ranma actually said the statement in question out loud. They have a fight (gee, imagine that) and in the course of events, Ranma finds out that there is a barrel of Nanniichiuan in the dojo, which he will get only if he actually marries Akane.

Of course, Ranma rushes to the dojo, a few (ok, a multitude) of uninvited guests show, bombs are thrown, swords are swung, Happosai ends up drinking the water (thinking it was a barrel of sake) and Ranma is rendered unconscious, and the wedding is ruined.

My story begins the morning after, as Soun finishes telling Ranma and Akane that the marriage will be postponed until more auspicious circumstances and a few "problems" are solved. Ranma and Akane end up running to school side by side (... and that's a wrap, people! Pack it up! We're going home!) This story mainly focuses on Ranma, a long with a little Akane thrown in. Had this idea while in a half stupor, recovering from a LONG night of tfc. Questions, comments, flames, etc. welcomed and

Oh, yeah, all characters, and names are property of Takahashi Rumiko, and if there is anything I forgot to mention to protect my ass, consider it said here. With that out of the way we can begin...


End file.
